The Kail Saga
by chojaku
Summary: Learn the fate of the newest member to the group: Kail. He is a nightmare engineer and he totally has the hots for kallen. and who exactly is the narrarator.Finally zero will die. Kail x Kallen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kail's POV

My name is Kail. I come from a small Brutanian town, from a poor family. We couldn't pay our taxes so my family was executed, except for me; but I always ask myself why? Is it because I can pilot a nightmare, is it because I have a strange power, why. After going into servant for a cruel land lord. I heard tales of a group of rebels referred to as "the black knights," I figured I could probably join his organization. Then I raised enough money to leave my master I went to a town where there had been a sighting of Zero. Knowing that zero is a master tactician I decided I'd make a ploy of my own. I used the money left over to buy some parts and began working immediately, and when I finished I had built a fully functional nightmare forgery. I had already built some sample designs and some secret designs for when Zero came. However he never came I did however attract the attention of one teen in particular. I decided I would close early and use my weird power to follow him. For you see my power was invisibility. I was born with this talent, I followed him into a school library then a passage opened! Then I knew that he must be Zero, so I followed him until I reached a hangar of some sort. It was filled with nightmares! I then reappeared behind him. Then however some guards noticed me. "Mr. Zero lookout behind you!" everyone started staring at me. Then Zero boldly said "don't shoot, he's a new ally in our ranks." I was thrilled. He told me that I could make only complex designs for his elite members. "Y-you can count on me!" I stuttered. How pathetic I felt. He told me that there were no empty rooms available, and, that because I was such an important asset that I would have to share a room with one of his elite. Someone named Kallen. It was weird it sounded Brutanian. I found the room what happened next was something surprising there was woman there she was quite ravishing and she didn't have a shirt on while she was exercising. "umm… are you Kallen?" I said. She looked surprised to see me then she screamed and knocked me out cold. When I came to I saw her steamed with a shirt on and she was arguing with Zero. Then they both came over. "Kail this is your roommate and body guard, Kallen, While you're here you _will_ both share a room," Zero spoke. " now go to your quarters and get acquainted."

" so where do you come from?" she asked me, it felt like playing twenty questions.

" Brutanian town." I replied. This seemed to peak her attention.

" really I come from Brutania too!" Kallen said, I think I'm going to be okay here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Carnival of dreams pt.1**

**Kail had been up all night designing a new nightmare's called emperor's rain, a delivery nightmare used to deliver fellow nightmare troops, and his own nightmare he named the black widow. A stealthy nightmare he uses for ambushes. While he stayed up all night every night he let Kallen sleep. They became great friends, and kept each other company through the day. Eventually they sold his nightmare warehouse and used the money to build more nightmares. Then Kail did something he always wanted to do go to school. They announced some thing important beyond belief stuff PROM!!!**

**There were tons of girls that were there but none Kail was that into. He figured he'd just stay home then came the bombshell. Students are mandatory. Which meant Kail had to find someone to go with him to prom in two days. Then he and lelouch went to the base and learned what Kail's first mission was. "our mission is simple people. So take it easy there is a carnival coming to town. But its actually a knight of the round base so what we are going to do is ambush them it will be a tag team of Kail and Kallen. This will also be a test for Kail's newest invention for himself he calls it the 'Black Widow.'" they each entered there nightmares and headed off. **

" **yeah, it's a knight of the round base all right." Kallen said **

"**well lets greet them." Kail responded**

**Just then a hundred nightmares arose from the tents. "Kail lookout!" Kallen shouted. No sooner had she said this than the arms burst forth and slashed at least twenty.**

"**no worries I've got this one in the bag." Kail said as he turned the extra limbs on the black widow into a sword and slashed through the rest as they continually shot him then they were the only two nightmares in the sky. "now I've got a question to ask you Kallen." Kail was just about to ask her something when a huge white nightmare came and knocked him down plummeting into the ground. Then all the other nightmares in the tents flew up and joined their leader. "now we have our hostage lets go maggots!" the nightmare commanded. Then they left when Kail got up he was alone he called for the emperor's rain to come and pick him up after all that was all he could do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Carnival of dreams pt.2**

**The black widow had been greatly damaged from that one nightmare. He would have to construct a fighting version of the emperor's rain in order to compare with that knight of the round nightmare. He began working immediately on the ride back to HQ. "I have to save her." Kail reminded himself. They got back to HQ in one piece. "Kail where is Kallen?" Zero replied. "she has been captured… by …the knights of the round." Kail responded. " Damn, fine then I shall help you find her." **

"**Zero although I'm a subordinate I think you should back off and let me do this **_**alone**_**." Kail was pissed. He stayed up all night working on what he called the carnival of dreams. A special nightmare whose chest plates open revealing missiles and rockets that each fire individually. As Kail climbed in the carnival of dreams, he knew his mission it was a recon and recovery mission. He even had a list most important to least.**

**Save Kallen.**

**Find Base. **

**Good thing that Kail had a tracker put onto that other nightmare. The spikes on the black widow are easily stuck to other nightmares. When the white nightmare tackled the black widow a tracking spike had gotten stuck to the nightmare. As he followed it he knew stealth would be the greatest factor to this mission. "If I'm going to finish this mission I'll have to focus my power on the carnival of dreams. And it should make it invisible."**

**The base was huge and surprisingly white. It sort of looked like a castle he made his way to the prison block and he found Kallen and her nightmare. **

" **So I'm looking for someone named Kallen. Have you seen her?" Kail said**

**Kallen looked up to see a huge nightmare. And guess who was the pilot. No one but Kail the hero of our story. "Kail? Is that you?" **

" **Come on I've got to get you out of here."**

**The mission was a success. Then it was time for prom and everyone had a date. Kail and Kallen, Zero and C2 (Shirley was not happy about that.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Domination**

**So many battles had continued on from that point. Which led up eventually to the betrayal of Zero. Now that the black knights know of the power of geass. Many even question the loyalty of Kail. In order for him to repent his sins he would have to swear to never use his power unless ordered by a superior unit. "By the way Kail you've been promoted you are now a pilot permanently." declared Ogi. Kail was overjoyed. But he had no time to celebrate. For his first mission now that he worked for both the black knights and the knights of the round. Was to eliminate lelouch and kill anyone in his way. He, Kallen, and prince Sniezal were on the same search team. They went to the island where the emperor and lelouch were last located at. " They must be under that rock slide." Kail pointed out.**

"**If so they wouldn't have survived it." Kallen announced as she moved into the area from the forest.**

"**At the least we should move the rocks away." Prince Sniezal said calmly.**

**After moving the rocks away they found crushed bombs and a strange carving after awhile of staring at it. Kail somehow appeared in a strange place he saw another nightmare, lelouch, and the emperor. Kail realized what was happening a death match, winner takes all! Then Kail used his geass and snuck over to the emperor and crushed him. He then reappeared.**

" **ahhh, my newest most loyal friend…" lelouch said.**

"**Lelouch aka Zero is to be terminated." Kail said in a cold way.**

"**what?! How dare you betray me you worthless piece of scum!"**

"**Lelouch you're a traitor!" after saying this Kail used the black widow's saber and sliced lelouch in half. " I-its over… I-its finally over!" Kail yelled.**

"**where did Kail go?" Kallen asked.**

"**I'm right here and so is he." Kail said boldly as he moved the nightmare's hand to reveal lelouch.**

**Kail was treated as a war hero for not only killing Zero but for also unmasking him. Everyone had decided that because of this glory he would be promoted to captain, and new leader of the black knights. Of course this is like any other story: guy meets girl, girl meets guy, guy gets the girl, and girl gets the guy. And so you didn't hear it from me but, Kail and Kallen still have something going on =) cause sometimes at night I can hear them making out tee hee ; ).**

**Last journal entry in the diary of C2. **


End file.
